


DaveKat Drabbles

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dave also plays on a gameboy color, Dave draws dicks on faces, Humanstuck, M/M, Study hall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	1. SO YOU LIKE DICKS DO YA?

"Hey, Karks… I know you're falling asleep. Just do it before I push you off of me."

You watched as he muttered something about not really being tired, even though you knew better. He had his head in your lap and was purring non-stop as you pet his head. His eyes were slipping shut, then snapping open. His hand half-heartedly pushing at you hand, mumbling for you to stop, even though he knew you wouldn't. He groaned and his eyes slipped shut again.

"You're a real bulge-faced asshole, Strider…" he muttered, half-asleep.

You frowned and pushed your shades up, "Not true, Shouty McShoutShout."

"It's so…. Unbelievably true… It would be a lie… To… Say otherwise…"

After you were sure he had passed out, you smiled, thankful no one was around. You kissed your sleeping crabby boyfriend's lips, your fingers still running through his unruly, tangled hair. When was the last fucking time he brushed his hair? Oh god, did you have to do everything for him?

After a moment, you laugh at yourself.

When did you start acting like this when he was around? Seriously?

Your hands had stopped petting him a while ago in your thought process. This was brought to your attention when he nuzzled against you, making soft grumbling noises. It was pretty fucking adorable.

You felt your insides get all fuzzy as you started to pet him again, his face lost of all tension as he started to purr again. Your face had a smile ripped across it again, it almost hurt, but it was a small price to pay for the idea that came across your mind.

"I'm a bulge-faced asshole? Are you sure about that? We'll see about that…"

"What's so fucking goddamned funny?" he hissed through his teeth as Rose and Kanaya shared a little smile and looked away.

You just shrugged, looking at your lovely handiwork scribbled across his face. You took a drink of the drink you had, admiring the penises and tentabulges scrawled along his chin and mouth. On his forehead said 'I FUCKING LOVE DAVE'S MONSTER COCK' and you drew shades like your's around his eyes. Where you found those red and black sharpies you'll never know, but you were fucking damned glad you did. It was a beautiful work of art.

That was until Terezi came in and nearly burst into sobbing laughter. She had to turn around and hold herself up on her cane as she could smell the artwork.

That's when you almost lost it and had to leave, sprinting away from Karkat, who looked into a reflective surface.

"STRIDER!"


	2. Who the Fuck Even Plays Those?

You're turning 18, you cannot believe that you have been reduced to this. It's not your fucking fault that your laptop is broken. It's not your fault that your dad didn't buy the two year warranty on it that he said he did. He blames you and is making you wait. And wait. And fucking wait.

You're secluded for the 5th time this week in the school cafeteria that they use for study hall when people aren't stuffing their obscenely loud and disgusting maws with slime that is classified as 'food'. A little ancient red gameboy color is in your hands, causing you to seethe, grumble, and growl over little colored bricks that won't connect right or fast enough for you.

You didn't even notice Shades McCoolkid join you with a violet gameboy. He's silent, per the usual, but you look up when you hear The Little Mermaid theme song playing. This blond asshole is casually playing pinball and distracting you from your intense game of Tetris.

"The fuck is that shit?"

No answer.

How come he isn't charmed by your lovely greeting? Oh wait. It's because you're a douche canoe.

"Why are you playing that shit?"

Better.

"Excuse you, this is THE shit. This is the most amazing, most exotic game known to this Earth. It is pure poetry found in the distant land known as the room of the biggest hipster douche in this entire school. It is-"

"So you found it in your room?"

"Excuse you, I found it in Eridan's room."

You snort a bit and leaned back. Of course he's the friend of your friend, "And you're playing it over here why, douchebag?"

"Because you look like a cat in a wet paper bag."

"And?"

"Tetris is the shit, want to trade games for a bit?"

You roll your eyes and scoot away, "Hell no, I'm not playing little mermaid."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to prove how much I am into balls then, while you can prove that you are a square."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Strider, shut up."

He has a little smirk on and goes back to playing all throughout study hall. He goes on doing this for the next three weeks, also having a PowerPuff Girls game and a Scooby Doo game.

You have kicked his ass in Tetris more times than you can count and your high score in Little Mermaid pinball is only beaten by Eridan's score of 32 fucking billion. What a nerd.

One of the days you both are discussing and trying to figure out how the fuck he managed that score, he leaned over and kissed you, startling the fuck out of you. You sit there in absolute silence and he asks if you're free for dinner.

Your ears are bright red, you just know it. Your face has to be burgundy from how hot it just got in your sweatshirt.

He's still waiting for an answer.

You nod and catch him smiling before he goes back to playing your Tetris game.


End file.
